There is much information about the causes sports injuries and also methods of treating sports injuries including ice hockey injuries.
There are not many methods of diagnosing sports injuries.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,555,153 describes a diagnosis system in which imaging data of musculoskeletal images are compared with categorised disease images.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,636,627 discloses a mechanism for diagnosing ACL injuries.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20120276999 describes a foot pressure sensing system for use in sports training.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20150040685 discloses a helmet sensor system for diagnosis of concussion injuries.
The number one soft tissue injury in ice hockey is groin pulls. This type of injury is also very hard to fully recover from, and thus limits the length of many players' careers.
Defensemen have a much higher rate of hip displacement injuries. It is an object of this invention to ameliorate these problems.